Chapter 43 The beginning of the collisions
by Neo-Red Ranger11
Summary: M. Bison attacks Sailor Senshi


**ΚΕΦΑΛΑΙΟ 43**

**Η ΑΡΧΗ ΤΩΝ ΣΥΓΚΡΟΥΣΕΩΝ**

Δύο μέρες μετά τη αποχώρηση του Neo για την εκπαίδευση του, και οι φίλες του ακολούθησαν το δρόμο του και ξεκίνησαν και αυτές να εκπαιδεύονται χωρίς να γνωρίζουν πόσο θα τους ωφελούσε αυτή η εξάσκηση. Συγκεκριμένα αποτραβήχτηκαν έξω από την πόλη του Τόκυο και ασκούνταν επί πολλές ώρες. Σαν πιο έμπειρη η Mako έδινε το καλό παράδειγμα σε όλες του, οι οποίες ακολουθούσαν πρόθυμα και το μαχητικό τους πνεύμα βελτιωνόταν συνεχώς...Χωρίς όμως να γνωρίζουν ούτε αυτές ότι παρακολουθούνται.

Εν τω μεταξύ, πολύ μακριά από την Ιαπωνία, σε ένα απομακρυσμένο νησί, ένα μαχητικό αεροσκάφος απογειωνόταν από τη βάση της οργάνωσης και ο Στρατηγός Bison που επέβαινε με τους «στρατιώτες» του, ετοίμαζαν το σχέδιό του για στρατολογία νέων μελών.

Ακολουθουμένος από τους τρεις άντρες που τον υπηρετούσαν, κατευθύνθηκε προς τον πίνακα ελέγχου του αεροσκάφους όπου τον περίμενε στην επικοινωνία ο κορυφαίος των επιστημόνων για να του δώσει πλήρη αναφορά σε σχέση με τα καινούρια δεδομένα που συγκέντρωσαν γύρω από τον Neo και τις φίλες του...Δεν πρέπει να παραλειφθεί κιόλας πως στο στράτευμά του, προστέθηκαν και δύο καινούρια μέλη τα οποία θα προκαλέσουν δυσάρεστη έκπληξη στα κορίτσια.

-Αυτή η κλήση με διέκοψε. Ελπίζω για το καλό σου να έχεις να μου πεις κάτι σημαντικό. Ξεκίνησε την κουβέντα ο Bison.

-Ναι Άρχοντά μου. Πρόκειται για τον νεαρό μαχητή που παρακολουθούμε εδώ και καιρό...

-Λέγε λοιπόν, τι βρήκατε γι αυτόν;

-Ονομάζεται Neo και την τελευταία εβδομάδα, πραγματοποιούσε εκπαίδευση κοντά στον Ryu. Ήρθε στο Τόκυο πριν από 5 χρόνια για μόνιμη εγκατάσταση και είναι ειδικός στους υπολογιστές.

-Δε χάνει το χρόνο του βλέπω. Επέλεξε το καλύτερο για να εξασκηθεί...

-Δεν είναι μόνο αυτό κύριε...Την τελευταία μέρα της εκπαίδευσής του, πάλεψε με τον Ryu και κατάφερε να βγει νικητής. Αυτό που μας προκάλεσε ιδιαίτερη εντύπωση, είναι η δύναμη που κρύβεται σε αυτόν το μαχητή. Οι δορυφόροι μας κατέγραψαν πολύ υψηλά στατιστικά. Ιδιαίτερα στην τελευταία του κίνηση.

Και του έδειξε την κίνηση του Ψαλιδιού.

-Πράγματι...Δεν έχω δει ποτέ ξανά τέτοια νούμερα. Αυτός ο νεαρός μαχητής κρύβει απίστευτη δύναμη. Ας δούμε αν μπορεί να ελεγχθεί από τις Ψυχικές μου Δυνάμεις...

-Όμως κύριε...Υπάρχει κάτι ακόμα. Από το Τόκυο έχουμε λάβει κάτι ασυνήθιστα δεδομένα σχετικά με μια ομάδι κοριτσιών...

-Τι είδους ομάδα;

-Αποτελείται από πέντε νεαρά κορίτσια με ιδιαίτερες δυνάμεις οι οποίες αυτήν την περίοδο εξασκούνται στην ξιφασκία και το τζούντο.

-Μπορείς να μου πεις τα ονόματά τους;

-Και βέβαια Άρχοντά μου...Με τη σειρά που τις βλέπετε, ονομάζονται ως εξής: Tsukino Usagi, Mizuno Amy, Hino Reye, Kino Makoto και Aino Minako. Κάθε μια από αυτές κρατά στα χέρια της τη δύναμη ενός πλανήτη από το ηλιακό μας σύστημα, κάτι που τις κάνει πολύ δυνατές.

-Αλήθεια; Αυτό δείχνει ενδιαφέρον...

-Υπάρχει και κάτι ακόμα...

-Και τι είναι αυτό;

-Η πολεμίστρια με το όνομα Kino Makoto, γνωστή και ως Sailor Jupiter, είναι σύζυγος του νεαρού που αναζητούμε...

-Αυτό ήταν το καλύτερο που άκουσα μέχρι τώρα. Ίσως είναι το τέλειο δόλωμα για να πιάσουμε τον Neo...

-Κύριε...Επιτρέψτε μου να σας θυμίσω ότι αυτός ο μαχητής δεν είναι αυτό που φαίνεται. Μελετώντας τις προηγούμενες μάχες του, ανακαλύψαμε πως όσοι βασίστηκαν σε αυτήν την τακτική για να τον νικήσουν, πλήρωσαν πολύ ακριβό τίμημα. Εξαφανίστηκαν από το πρόσωπο της γης χωρίς να αφήσουν κανένα ίχνος πίσω τους. Προφανώς οι ικανότητες που κατέγραψαν οι δορυφόροι μας, δεν είναι οι μοναδικές...

-Καταλαβαίνω...Τώρα πιστεύω ότι βρήκαμε ακριβώς αυτό που ψάχναμε...Όμως δε θα του επιτεθούμε κατά μέτωπο. Δεν μπορούμε να ρισκάρουμε πιθανή αποτυχία. Θα κινηθούμε πλαγίως. Και εννοώ τις φίλες του. Η αποτυχία δεν είναι επιλογή κι έτσι πρέπει να διασφαλίσουμε την ολοκλήρωση του σχεδίου. Δείξε μου οπτική επαφή αυτών των Πολεμιστριών.

Έτσι κι έγινε. Η εικόνα ήρθε αμέσως και ο Bison άρχισε να παρατηρεί με ενδιαφέρον την άσκηση όλων των κοριτσιών δίνοντας ιδιαίτερη βάση στην Sailor Moon και την Sailor Jupiter.

-Αυτές οι δύο φαίνονται προικισμένες, αλλά και οι άλλες δεν πάνε πίσω...

-Κύριε, πρέπει να είμαστε πολύ προσεκτικοί. Παρόλα τα δεδομένα που έχουμε συγκεντρώσει, ακόμα δεν μπορούμε να είμαστε σίγουροι για τίποτα.

-Όλα στην ώρα τους. Αυτή τη στιγμή θέλω να συνεχίσετε την έρευνά σας πάνω στον Neo. Δε με νοιάζει πόσο θα πάρει και δε θα δεχτώ κανενός είδους δικαιολογίες. Απλά κάντε το!!!

-Στις διαταγές σας. Είπε τελικά ο επιστήμονας και η επικοινωνία έκλεισε

Την ίδια στιγμή, ο στρατηγός γύρισε προς τους τρεις ακολούθους του και τους είπε:

-Ακούστε με καλά εσείς οι τρεις! Το να δοκιμάσουμε να χτυπήσουμε τον Neo απ'ευθείας, είναι πολύ μεγάλο ρίσκο. Γι αυτό εσείς θα αναλάβετε τις φίλες του. Θα τις φέρετε σε μένα κι έτσι θα κάνει αυτό που θέλουμε καθώς οι επιλογές του θα είναι ελάχιστες. Εσύ Sagat θα αναλάβεις αυτήν με τα κόκκινα, μόνο πρόσεχε, υπάρχει σε αυτήν μεγάλη πνευματική ενέργεια. Δεύτερον εσύ Vega θα χτυπήσεις την μπλε. Είναι ότι πρέπει για σένα δε συμφωνείς...; Όσο για σένα Balrog, σου μένει η ξανθιά με τα ίσια μακριά μαλλιά. Θα ήταν καλά να της ξαναφτιάξεις το πρόσωπο...

-Και τι θα γίνει με τις άλλες δύο Κύριε; Ρώτησε τότε ο Sagat.

-Περίμενα ότι θα το πεις. Γι αυτές έχω μια ειδική έκπληξη, είπε τότε ο Bison και χτύπησε τα δάχτυλά του ώστε να εμφανιστούν τα δύο καινούρια μέλη. Εκείνα παρουσιάστηκαν αμέσως και η μία από αυτές είπε:

-Εδώ είμαστε κύριε. Ποιες είναι οι διαταγές σας;

-Έχτε δουλειά εσείς. Δείτε τα θύματα σας. Τους είπε τότε ο Bison. Και τους έδειξε στην οθόνη:

-Μπορώ να πάρω αυτήν με τα πράσινα κύριε; Ζήτησε η μία από τις δύο.

-Νιώθω ότι έχετε παλιούς λογαριασμούς εσείς. Ας γίνει έτσι. Είναι δική σου!

-Ευχαριστώ Άρχοντά μου. Δε θα σας απογοητεύσω

-Το ελπίζω...Έτσι λοιπόν όλα ήταν έτοιμα για την τελική τους επίθεση και το αεροσκάφος έβαλε πορεία για τον τόπο άσκησης των Sailor...

Την ίδια ακριβώς στιγμή, οι ηρωίδες μας, τέλειωναν και σήμερα την προπόνησή τους, χωρίς να γνωρίζουν ότι η αληθινή εξάσκηση, τώρα θα άρχιζε:

-Ωραία, καλά τα πήγαμε και σήμερα...Είπε πρώτη η Mako.

-Κρίμα που ο Neo δεν είναι εδώ...Είπε η Amy με μια δόση θλίψης.

-Μην το λέτε αυτό παιδιά...Δεν έφυγε για να διασκεδάσει...Πήγε να βρει τον αληθινό του εαυτό. Πρέπει να είμαστε περήφανες που τον έχουμε φίλο. Και ειδικά εσύ Mako Τις έκοψε τότε η Usagi.

-Φυσικά και είμαι...Απάντησε εκείνη

Η συνομιλία τους παρόλα αυτά δεν κράτησε πολύ, ο θόρυβος του μαχητικού που ήταν έτοιμο να προσγειωθεί μπροστά τους, τους σταμάτησε και η φιγούρα που στεκόταν στην πόρτα, τις έκανε να απορήσουν:

-Ποιος είναι αυτός; Αναρωτήθηκε η Reye.

-Δεν ξέρω...Αλλά είμαι σίγουρη ότι θα μάθουμε πολύ γρήγορα. Απάντησε τότε η Mako.

-Καλησπέρα όμορφες πολεμίστριες. Τις χαιρέτησε ο Bison καθώς κατέβαινε από το αεροπλάνο.

-Ποιος είσαι;! Τον ρώτησε τότε η Reye σε έντονο ύφος.

-Επιτρέψτε μου να σας συστηθώ...Είμαι ο Στρατηγός Bison. Αρχηγός της μεγαλύτερης οργάνωσης του κόσμου. Και ήρθα να σας προτείνω μια θέση που θα σας εξασφαλίσει δόξα και μεγαλείο.

-Εξηγήσου!!! Τον πρότρεψε η Mako.

-Θα είμαι σύντομος. Αν έρθετε μαζί μας, η δόξα και το μεγαλείο θα είναι συνώνυμό σας. Αν όμως αρνηθείτε, σας περιμένει η καταστροφή...

-Δεν υπάρχει καμία τέτοια περίπτωση!! Δεν θα πάμε ποτέ με τις δυνάμεις του κακού!!! Είπε η Amy με αποφασιστικότητα.

-Δεν σας το ζητάω σαν χάρη!!! Το απαιτώ!!! Και αφού το αρνηθήκατε, έχετε ήδη σφραγίσει τη μοίρα σας!!! Είπε τότε ο Bison κι έκανε χώρο για να περάσουν τα εργαλεία της καταστροφής...

Όταν ο Balrog, ο Sagat και ο Vega έκαναν την εμφάνισή τους, οι δύο τελευταίες φιγούρες τις σόκαραν όλες:

-Δεν μπορεί...Είναι αδύνατον....Πώς μπορέσατε να το κάνετε αυτό πάλι...; Είπε έντρομη η Minako.

-Με προδίδετε για άλλη μια φορά Ουρανέ και Ποσειδώνα...Δεν πειράζει όμως. Αυτή η φορά θα είναι η τελευταία!! Είπε τότε η Usagi κι άλλαξε μορφή αμέσως. Τo ίσιο έκαναν και οι άλλες τέσσερις. Όμως όλα θα τελείωναν όταν οι μάχες θα ξεκινούσαν...

Δεν είναι δύσκολο να καταλάβει κανείς ότι η Sailor Moon και η Sailor Jupiter θα ρίχνονταν πρώτες στον αγώνα. Συγκεκριμένα η Sailor Uranus πήρε θέση απέναντι από τη Mako και της είπε ειρωνικά:

-Να που ξανασυναντιόμαστε πάλι...

-Ναι. Και χαίρομαι που σε ξαναβλέπω. Την πρώτη φορά με είχες ταπεινώσει και ήσουν τυχερή που δεν ήταν εκεί ο Neo για να σε πλακώσει. Τώρα όμως δεν θα είσαι τόσο τυχερή, στο εγγυώμαι.

-Αυτό έχει παλιώσει...Μονομάχησε μαζί μου αν δεν με φοβάσαι λοιπόν!!!

-Εντάξει αλλά μην μου πεις μετά ότι δεν σε προειδοποίησα...Είπε η Sailor Jupiter κι όρμησε με λύσσα εναντίον της. Η Sailor Uranus απέφυγε σχεδόν μηχανικά το χτύπημα και πέρασε στην αντεπίθεση, αλλά αυτή τη φορά τα πράγματα ήταν διαφορετικά. Γυμνασμένη στην εντέλεια, η Sailor Jupiter απέφευγε τις κινήσεις και όταν έβρισκε ευκαιρία, δοκίμαζε κι αυτή τα δικά της κόλπα, όπως να την πιάσει από το λαιμό και να τη χτυπήσει στο στομάχι με το γόνατο. Έπειτα της είπε:

-Αυτό στο χρωστούσα από τότε!!!

-Δεν τελειώσαμε ακόμα!!! Είπε η Uranus θυμωμένη και έβγαλε το ξίφος που είχε.

-Α έτσι ε;! Θες βρώμικο παιχνίδι;!!! Όπως θέλεις!!! Είπε και η Jupiter και εμφάνισε το δόρυ της. Δεν κάθισε όμως ούτε στιγμή:

-Πάρε αυτό!!! SUPREME THUNDER DRAGON!!!

Από την αιχμή του δόρατος, έφυγε η βολή με τους κεραυνούς που πήραν το σχήμα του δράκου αλλά δε βρήκαν στόχο. Εξαγριωμένη από την αποτυχία της όρμησε κατά πάνω της κρατώντας το ακόντιο και άρχισε νέα σύγκρουση. Ξίφος και ακόντιο έκαναν πολύ φασαρία αλλά η μονομαχία δεν κράτησε και τόσο πολύ, το ξίφος της Uranus παγιδεύτηκε στην αιχμή του δόρατος και αναπόφευκτα της το απέσπασε:

-Σου είπα πως δεν θα είναι το ίδιο! Τώρα είσαι δική μου!!! Είπε και πήδηξε στον αέρα. Στην προσγείωση της κατάφερε δύο πολύ καλές κλωτσιές και με τα δύο πόδια στο πρόσωπο για να την τελειώσει...

-Πώς μπορεί να το έκανες εσύ αυτό!!!

-Να που μπορεί. Και κάνε μου τη χάρη να μείνεις κάτω!!!

Αλήθεια. Έμεινε κάτω...Για τα καλά...Και η Sailor Neptune έμεινε μόνη της.

-Τώρα είναι η σειρά σου!!! Της είπε τότε η Sailor Moon στρέφοντας το σκήπτρο προς το μέρος της.

-Δε θα με νικήσεις εμένα.

-Το έχουμε ξανακούσει αυτό...Ετοιμάσου!!!

-Έλα λοιπόν...Πότε θα βάλεις τα κλάματα...;

-Κλεισ'το!!! Είπε τότε η Sailor Moon και το σκήπτρο άρχισε να ακτινοβολεί, έτοιμο για επίθεση. Βλέποντάς το αυτό ο Ποσειδώνας όρμησε κατά πάνω της, αλλά δεν έδειξε να πτοείται, ακόμα και όταν ο καθρέφτης της έδειχνε το πρόσωπό της. Αλλά μάταια, με μια απότομη κίνηση, χτύπησε με το σκήπτρο της το χέρι και της τον έριξε κάτω..

-Ξέχνα το καθρεφτάκι σου!!! Είπε και τον πάτησε για να τον κάνει κομμάτια.

-Όχι! Ο πολύτιμος καθρέφτης μου!!! Καταστράφηκε!!!! Τι έκανες;!

-Να'ξερες πόσο περίμενα αυτήν τη στιγμή!!! Θα σε τελειώσω τώρα αμέσως!!!

Ευχαριστημένη από ατό το γεγονός, πραγματοποίησε εκ νέου επίθεση δοκιμάζοντας να κλωτσήσει την Sailor Neptune, απέτυχε αρχικά αλλά δεν το έβαλε κάτω και δοκίμασε άλλη μια γυριστή κίνηση, αφού πρώτα απέφυγε μια απότομη γροθιά από τη αντίπαλό της. Έπειτα πιάστηκαν στα χέρια και προσπαθούσαν επί πέντε λεπτά να επικρατήσει η μία της άλλης. Φαίνεται όμως ότι δεν υπήρχε νικητής κι έτσι χωρίστηκαν ξανά. Αυτό όμως δεν τις εμπόδισε να στήσουν καινούρια μάχη. Ταυτόχρονα πήδηξαν ψηλά και οι δύο και αντάλλαξαν στον αέρα μερικά χτυπήματα μέχρι να προσγειωθούν ξανά στο έδαφος. Εντελώς ξαφνικά η Sailor Neptune επιχείρησε να την πετύχει και πάλι στο πρόσωπο με τον αγκώνα αλλά γέρνοντας λίγο προς τα πίσω το σώμα της, η Sailor Moon κατάφερε να ξεφύγει ενώ ταυτόχρονα κατάφερνε να την «παγιδεύσει» στα πόδια και να την κάνει να μην μπορεί να κινηθεί. Σε κλάσματα δευτερολέπτων, τράβηξε τα πόδια της απότομα κι έριξε κάτω την αντίπαλό της, σε σημείο που να μην μπορεί να σηκωθεί τόσο εύκολα. Τότε εκτέλεσε το τελειωτικό χτύπημα καθώς απογειώθηκε και στην προσγείωση, την χτύπησε στο στομάχι με τον αγκώνα της χρησιμοποιώντας όλη της τη δύναμη με αποτέλεσμα να την κάνει να τσιρίξει από τον πόνο και να χάσει τις αισθήσεις της.

-Αυτό να σου γίνει μάθημα όταν σκεφτείς να με ξαναπροσβάλεις. της είπε καθώς αποχωρούσε. Έτσι έμειναν τρείς ακόμα αντίπαλοι...

-Ήξερα πως αυτές δεν άξιζαν τίποτα. Όμως εγώ δεν είμαι έτσι. Είπε ο Sagat και στράφηκε εναντίον της Sailor Mars. Και οι διαθέσεις του δεν ήταν και πολύ φιλικές...

-Δεν ξέρω ποιοι είστε εσείς αλλά ένα ξέρω σίγουρα. Δεν θα σας αφήσουμε να κάνετε ότι θέλετε. Εϊπε εκείνη και πήρε θέση μάχης. Πρώτος όμως επιτέθηκε ο Sagat με απίστευτη βιαιότητα. Ευτυχώς όμως αυτή βούτηξε και απέφυγε την επίθεση. Και όχι μόνο, στοχεύοντας χαμηλά, τον πέτυχε στα πόδια και τον έριξε κάτω. Ουδόλως τον απασχόλησε όμως αυτό. Σηκώθηκε αμέσως κι επιτέθηκε ξανά και με μια δυνατή γροθιά, την ξάπλωσε κάτω, μόλις πήγε να ξανασηκωθεί, της έκανε το ίδιο ακριβώς που του είχε κάνει εκείνη στην αρχή και αμέσως όρμησε να την αποτελειώσει όταν την ξαναείδε κάτω. Ευτυχώς δεν πέτυχε αυτή τη φορά αλλά πραγματοποίησε ένα άλμα και την κλώτσησε δύο φορές στο πρόσωπο. Μια δυσάρεστη έκπληξη τον περίμενε. Όταν την έπιασε από τα μαλλιά, εκείνη του έπιασε το χέρι και τον γύρισε ανάποδα, οι επανωτές επιθέσεις του Sagat, την είχαν καταβάλει αλλά δεν παραδινόταν με τίποτα. Το μαχητικό της πνεύμα ήταν ακόμα ολοζώντανο.

-Φαίνεται ότι σε υποτίμησα...Της είπε

-Και θα το πληρώσεις...του απάντησε

-Δεν έχει σημασία! Ποτέ μην προκαλείς κάτι που δεν μπορείς να το περάσεις! Της είπε ξανά και όρμησε καταπάνω της. Όμως η Sailor Mars δε είχε πει την τελευταία της λέξη:

-Μη βιάζεσαι τόσο γρήγορα!!! Mars Flame Sniper!!!

Το Φλογισμένο βέλος που έφυγε από τα χέρια της πέτυχε ακριβώς τα στόχο του και του κατάφερε ένα πολύ καλό χτύπημα κάνοντάς τον να πάει αρκετά βήματα πίσω. Και πριν προλάβει να καταλάβει τι έγινε, άρχισε να τον σφυροκοπά με συνεχείς γροθιές στην κοιλιά και στο πρόσωπο. Και σαν να μην έφτανε αυτό η τελευταία από τις κλωτσιές τον πέτυχε για τα καλά στο πρόσωπο, κάτι που τον εκνεύρισε αφάνταστα και ετοίμασε από τα χέρια του μια βολή φωτιάς, αλά προφανώς του διέφευγε ότι πάλευε με την Πολεμίστρια της Φωτιάς και έτσι εξαπέλυσε κι εκείνη τη δική της φλογισμένη επίθεση. Οι δύο βολές συγκρούστηκαν στον αέρα και η μία κατάπιε την άλλη καθώς ήταν πολύ ισχυρές και οι δύο. Όταν τελείωσαν τα πυροτεχνήματα, η Sailor Mars πήδηξε ψηλά στον αέρα και στην προσγείωση, τον χτύπησε με δεξί κροσέ στο πρόσωπο και τον ξάπλωσε κάτω. Τότε ο Sagat επιχείρησε να εκτελέσει την τελευταία κίνηση που ήταν παράλληλα και το μυστικό του όπλο. Πλησίασε αρκετά κοντά και την κατάλληλη στιγμή, απογειώθηκε χτυπώντας την έξι φορές διαδοχικά τη μία πίσω από την άλλη με μια κίνηση όμοια με αυτήν του Ryu και του Neo. Δυστυχώς αυτή η κίνηση ήταν η πιο δυνατή από όλες και δεν είχε αντιμετώπιση. Την εξάντλησε εντελώς και αποτελείωσε ταυτόχρονα.

-Στο είχα πει...Μην προκαλείς ότι δεν μπορείς να το περάσεις...Της είπε τότε με τις υπόλοιπες να μην μπορούν να το πιστέψουν αυτό που έβλεπαν και με τη Sailor Moon να τρέχει προς το μέρος της αμέσως:

-Είσαι καλά...Τη ρώτησε....

-Έτσι νομίζω...Αυτό το τελευταίο χτύπημα ήταν πάρα πολύ δυνατό. Αυτοί οι άντρες δεν είναι αυτό που φαίνονται, ένιωσα μια πολύ ισχυρή αύρα μέσα τους...

-Μη φοβάσαι...θα τα καταφέρουμε....Έχουμε δύο ευκαιρίες ακόμα...Εσύ έβαλες τα δυνατά σου. Αυτό έχει σημασία...

Τίποτα όμως δεν είχε κριθεί ακόμα. Οι δύο τελευταίες μάχες θα ήταν η τελευταία τους ελπίδα, όμως ο Vega δεν φαινόταν να έχει όρεξη για κανενός είδους παιχνίδια:

-Εσύ θα είσαι η αντίπαλός μου; Τι αστείο, περίμενα μια μεγαλύτερη πρόκληση. Δεν πειράζει όμως, θα νιώσεις για τα καλά το κρύο ατσάλι...

-Αφού νομίζεις ότι είσαι τόσο καλός, άφησε στην άκρη τις απειλές και αντιμετώπισέ με...Τον προκάλεσε η Sailor Mercury.

Κι άρχισε η σύγκρουση. Αφού έκανε μερικά βήματα μπροστά, ο Vega επιτέθηκε ξαφνικά με τον γάντζο του προτεταμένο αλλά ευτυχώς η Sailor Mercury μπλόκαρε την επίθεσή του και γλίτωσε από τις δυσάρεστες συνέπειές του, έπειτα κατάφερε να αποφύγει άλλη μια παρόμοια κίνηση σκύβοντας και τον κλώτσησε χαμηλά για να τον κάνει να χάσει τη ισορροπία του και να πέσει. Σηκώθηκε όμως αμέσως και τη χτύπησε με μια δυνατή γροθιά στο στομάχι αφού πρώτα απέφυγε μια προηγούμενη.

Όμως η Sailor Mercury σηκώθηκε σχετικά γρήγορα και πέρασε στην αντεπίθεση δοκιμάζοντας διαδοχικές γροθιές και κλωτσιές, οι οποίες δεν ήταν όλες πετυχημένες, αλλά η τελευταία κλωτσιά, ήταν επιτυχής. Τον πέτυχε στην κοιλιά και τον έκανε λίγο πίσω. Δεν τον πτόησε όμως αυτό. Αντεπιτέθηκε και αρχικά την κλώτσησε στο δεξί πλευρό και μετά ευτυχώς όχι πολύ της έσκισε την κορδέλα με τον γάντζο του. Ήταν τυχερή που δεν τραυματίστηκε σε αυτό το σημείο. Την χτύπησε όμως στο πρόσωπο με το χέρι και εκείνη του το ανταπέδωσε ρίχνοντάς το μία με τον αγκώνα στο αριστερό πλευρό αυτή τη φορά. Μάλιστα όταν πήγε να την τραυματίσει πάλι με τον γάντζο, του έπιασε το χέρι και τον αναποδογύρισε.

-Όχι!!! Δεν τελειώσαμε ακόμα!!! Δεν έχεις δει ακόμα τίποτα!!! Ετοιμάσου!!! Της είπε τότε αγριεμένος.

-Είμαι πάντα έτοιμη, του είπε αυτή τότε ήρεμα και ήρε θέση.

Τότε αυτός αφού έκανε μια τούμπα, της κατάφερε δύο απανωτά χτυπήματα και την έριξε κάτω, Όμως η Amy δεν τα παρατούσε, δοκίμασε μια από τις παγωμένες επιθέσεις της η οποία βρήκε το στόχο της και τον πάγωσε για λίγο. Όταν έγινε αυτό, τον πλησίασε κι έσπασε τον πάγο με μια γροθιά, αλλά και αυτόν μαζί. Πριν προλάβει να καταλάβει τι έγινε, στήριξε τα χέρια της στο έδαφος και άρχισε να τον χτυπάει αλύπητα με την Κλωτσιά Ελικόπτερο και τον ξάπλωσε αυτή κάτω. Αυτή η κίνηση όμως σηματοδότησε ταυτόχρονα και την τελική της καταστροφή καθώς τον εξόργισε τόσο πολύ που όταν τελικά σηκώθηκε πάλι όρθιος, πήδηξε ψηλά και καθώς κατέβαινε, την άρπαξε και την χτύπησε κάτω στο έδαφος με απίστευτη βιαιότητα για να την τελειώσει μια και καλή...

-Όχι κι εσύ...!!! Είπε τότε τρομοκρατημένη η Sailor Jupiter και αμέσως κατευθύνθηκε προς το μέρος της, τη στιγμή που ο Vega ήταν έτοιμος να δώσει κι άλλο χτύπημα αλλά η πελώρια σιλουέτα της, του χάλασε τα σχέδια.

-Θα πληρώσετε γι αυτό!!! Είπε τότε η Sailor Venus, η τελευταία που είχε μείνει και ο Balrog θα ήταν ο αντίπαλός της, φυμισμένος για τη απίστευτη βιαιότητά του και τις δυνατές γροθιές του.

-Δεν έχεις ελπίδα, Οι γροθιές μου θα έχουν το αίμα σου πάνω τους. Της απάντησε αυτός, σίγουρος για τον εαυτό του.

-Τότε ας σε δούμε!!! Τον προκάλεσε τότε η Αφροδίτη κι αυτός χωρίς να χάσει καιρό, της επιτέθηκε αμέσως ε μία από τις γροθιές του την οποία η Sailor Venus απέφυγε ενστικτωδώς αλλά είχε χρόνο να δοκιμάσει κάτι και αυτή. Συγκεκριμένα κατάφερε να περάσει τα πόδια της γύρω από τη μέση του και να τον πετάξει στην άλλη μεριά της αρένας. Αυτός θυμωμένος άρχισε να επιτίθεται με πιο πολλές γροθιές οι οποίες ήταν πολύ δυνατές κα κάποιες μάλιστα την πέτυχαν στο στομάχι και το πρόσωπο.

Τίποτα όμως δεν είχε κριθεί ακόμα. Αφού απέφυγε την τελευταία κίνηση, η Αφροδίτη του είπε:

-Πρόσεχε φίλε. Όταν ζητάς κάτι, μπορεί να το πάρεις!!! Και μετά το άλμα που πραγματοποίησε, τον πέτυχε με τη φημισμένη Κλωτσιά-Ποδήλατο κάνοντάς του μια καλή ζημιά. Δεν ήταν όμως αρκετό, το ακριβώς αντίθετο μάλιστα, πυροδότησε το θυμό του αντιπάλου της ο οποίος την πλησίασε και της έριξε την πιο δυνατή γροθιά που είχε, με αποτέλεσμα να τη ρίξει κάτω και να μην ξανασηκωθεί εύκολα...

-Αρκετά!!!! Είπε τότε ο Bison που παρακολουθούσε όλες τις μάχες. Η διασκέδαση τελείωσε!!! Εσείς που χάσατε, θα έρθετε μαζί μας!!!

-Δε θα το επιτρέψω να γίνει!!! Φώναξε τότε η Sailor Moon κι επιτέθηκε με το σκήπρτρο, αλλά η βολή της όχι μόνο δεν άγγιξε τον Bison μιας και προσέκρουσε σε ένα αόρατο τοίχος αλλά ήρθε και πίσω για να πετύχει την ίδια και να τη ρίξει κάτω...

-Ανόητη. Η δύναμή σου είναι ασήμαντη μπροστά στις ψυχικές μου δυνάμεις. Δεν έχει νόημα να αντιστέκεσαι...

-Εγώ όμως μπορώ να αντισταθώ!!! Είπε δυνατά και η Sailor Jupiter κι όρμησε κατά μέτωπο εναντίον του με το ακόντιο στο δεξί της χέρι να εξαπολύει κεραυνούς. Ούτε κι αυτή όμως είχε καλύτερη τύχη. Έπεσε στο αόρατο τείχος των ψυχικών του δυνάμεων κι αναγκάστηκε να κάνει κι αυτή πίσω και εκτός αυτού οι κεραυνοί της, γύρισα πίσω και χτύπησαν εκείνη, ενώ την ίδια στιγμή οι υπόλοιποι έπαιρναν τις Πολεμίστριες που έχασαν μαζί τους στο αεροσκάφος και μετά έκλεισαν και την πόρτα.

-Θα τα ξαναπούμε Πολεμίστριες Sailor!!! Σύντομα !!! Είπε τότε ο Bison γελώντας καθώς το μαχητικό χανόταν σιγά σιγά.

-Και τώρα τι θα κάνουμε...; Μόνο δύο μείναμε...Είπε με τρόμο η Sailor Moon.

-Λάθος. Δεν είμαστε δύο. Είμαστε τρεις. Της θύμισε τότε η Sailor Jupiter.

-Ναι, έχεις δίκιο. Λάθος μου. Ας ελπίσουμε μόνο ότι θα επιστρέψει γρήγορα...

Η κατάσταση είχε γίνει πολύ δύσκολη. Με δύο μόνο να έχουν μείνει και με τον Neo απόντα, για πόσο θα μπορούσαν να αντέξουν...;


End file.
